dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Infinite Dragon Ball History/@comment-39532687-20191018203413/@comment-26897276-20191019022434
I know I'm not the guy you originally asked, but I figure I can help you out as well. Your box seems more than capable of taking this event on. LR SSJ4 Vegeta lead SSJ3 Trunks PHY EZA Trunks (future) LR Trunks (teen) INT Super Vegeta LR SSJB Vegito LR SSJ4 Vegeta friend I like the Vegeta's Family category, so I'm going with his team. Run the following rotations: SSJ3 trunks + INT Super Vegeta LR SSJB Vegito + LR SSJ4 Vegeta For the first two enemies, since they absorb ki, only super with the LRs (18 ki super with LR teen trunks). All three of them don't use ki supers, apart from the 12 ki super off LR Teen Trunks, so you should be able to beat the first two rounds pretty easily. INT Super Vegeta also doesn't use a ki super, so he'll basically help delete the early stages. The more LR Vegito supers as the fight goes on, the better he tanks, so he's fairly reliable as a tank, even without the Vegeta's Family category buff. Supers will still hurt him, but he'll generally tank regular attacks better than LR Vegeta in the mid-to-late stages anyways. SSJ3 Trunks will take basically no damage at any point in the fight aside from maybe the first two turns of the entire thing. He's one of the best tanks in the game. Use the two of them to tank most of the hits in their own rotations (if you can, since they might get locked out of position in the last two rounds, of course). The round against the AGL Cell stage halfway might be a little bit rough on the str rotation, but it should still breeze through relatively well, as Vegito should have enough of a buff through his super to not get hit for any meaningful damage unless supered. Even then, I don't think that the damage will be that bad. Towards the last 2 rounds, I recommend throwing Super Vegeta off main rotation and onto third rotation because he will not tank damage well. He'll still hit hard, but a super from PHY Cell on him is easily half your health, same with last round. You can throw the other LR SSJ4 Vegeta onto the rotation instead, but as a forewarning, he doesn't link well with SSJ3 Trunks. They're actually the worst linking partners on this whole team. I'd use the EZA Future Trunks or something if he's close to/is rainbowed for you. I wouldn't use LR Trunks as he'd virtually have the same problem as INT Vegeta and get hit for potentially a lot of damage. Side Note: I've done this event with an arguably worse team and it went through pretty well first time (LR SSJ4 Vegeta lead, LR Trunks, INT Super Vegeta, AGL Future Trunks in EZA form NOT LR form, Xeno Vegeta, SSJ3 Trunks), so I'm pretty sure this team will go through just fine. Looking back on my team now, I have no idea why I didn't use PHY EZA Future Trunks over AGL Future Trunks as he would've made it actually somewhat easier lmao. Only difference between the team I'm giving you and my team I used is yours will tank somewhat less, but will deal more damage vs what I used. Your team should also have less bleed than mine off the weaker stray units (a.k.a. that AGL Future Trunks). It should relatively balance out. The Whis and Android 8 items are what I used for all my runs in both levels of this event. I'd recommend those items to bring with this team as well, but items are honestly all up to you.